


Home at Last

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy comes home after a long mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

The house was quiet when the league transporter finally brought Roy home. A few small shuffling sounds from the kitchen but nothing else. Roy checked the clock on the wall, it was later than he had thought. Jet lag from all the travel he'd been doing this week must have thrown off his sense of time. He thought for sure he'd be home in time for dinner tonight. Ah well, at least Lian would have a pleasant surprise tomorrow morning.

Roy went into the kitchen where he found Tim cleaning a counter that Roy would have deemed spotless. That was always the way it was when Tim came to visit. Somehow he managed to make everything cleaner, and Roy knew if he were to open up his freezer it would be stuffed full of already prepared, nutritious meals for Lian and him to share when Tim wasn't around. He could never figure out how Tim had the time to do all these things for them, and still do the full time superhero gig.

Roy wrapped Tim up in a hug “I don't deserve you.”

Tim turned around and grinned up at him. “No, you don't. The fantastic sex does makes up for any failings you may be imagining though.”

“Miss me did you?”

“Horribly”

“Lian asleep?” Roy leaned in closer nuzzling Tim's nose

“Yeah, awhile ago.” Tim's voice was already breathy, a sure sign of good things to come.

“Good,” Roy murmured against Tim's lips, letting the word melt into a kiss. As the kiss grew deeper and wetter he lifted Tim up and set him on the counter. Roy kissed Tim's cheek, his throat, and nuzzled his way down to nip at Tim's collarbone through his shirt.

“You do know I just cleaned this counter?”

Roy hid his smirk against Tim's shoulder. “I'll clean it again, later.” Roy pushed Tim's ridiculous looking apron out of the way and began undoing Tim's pants

“You mean I'll clean it later.” In another tone of voice that would have been a complaint, but Tim's voice hinted only at playful teasing.

“I know how to clean,” Roy said as he freed Tim's erection from his pants. Tim was quite hard already, precum leaking from the tip. “For example this here should be cleaned up with my tongue. Don't you agree?”

“Yes,” Tim hissed as Roy bent down to lick away the moisture beading at the tip of Tim's penis. The dishes in the cabinet behind Tim rattled when his head slammed back against the cabinet door. Roy swallowed Tim to the root. It would be hard and fast now in the kitchen. Slow and sweet he would save for later tonight in the bed, he had missed his lover too much for it to be any other way.

Tim's groans were muffled by the hand he had brought up to cover his mouth. Roy was torn between the desire to hear Tim cry out out, and understanding the need to be quiet. Someday soon he was going to take Tim somewhere where he could cry out as loud as he wished. But for now Roy swallowed around Tim and reveled in every noise that made it past Tim's guard.

Tim quickly lost control thrusting up into Roy's mouth, biting his hand to stop himself from screaming. Roy made sure he licked Tim clean before straightening back up. “See perfectly clean.”

“Mmm, perfectly,” Tim wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and nuzzled against his cheek. “I suppose I'll let you clean the counters then.”

Roy laughed as he picked Tim up to carry him back to the bedroom. It was good to be home.


End file.
